Fourth of July with Chloe and Derek
by imaginitivemeagan
Summary: This is a one shot with a younger Chloe and Derek on Fourth of July. Hope you like it!


**Hey people! This is a Fourth of July one shot of our favorite couple! They are young in this story. I hope you like it! If you want me to try to do other holidays then let me know! Enjoy!**

"Daddy! Can we go see the fireworks at the boardwalk?" I look at my dad with pleading blue eyes. "Sure baby. Go get your coat and then we will be on our way." I squeal with happiness as I get my jacket. "Ready!" My dad chuckles and heads to the car. "I call frontsies!"

"Let me get your car seat from the back then." I groan before saying," Dad! I'm seven years old. I don't need a car seat." My dad looks sternly at me and says," Yes you do Chloe. I don't want you getting hurt." I sigh, but I don't argue any further. We head to the boardwalk talking about random things. I love it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chloe we need to stick together, so you won't get lost." I nod at my father as I take his hand. We start walking over to where the fireworks are when a large group of people come between us. I lose my grip on daddy's hand and I get carried away from him.

When I manage to get away from the crowd, my dad is nowhere in sight. "Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?" I keep yelling to my dad, but I don't hear any responses. I start looking around for him and not paying attention to where I was going when I bump into a wall.

"Ow!" I back away to see that the wall that I walked into wasn't a wall, but a boy about a year older than me instead. "S-s-s-orry. I d-didn't mean t-to bump into y-y-ou." I have to crane my head to look at him because he is taller than me. The boy looks at me and I see that his eyes are a bright green and his hair is jet black. "Whatever." He starts to walk away when I run up to him and ask," Will you help me find my dad? I lost him a-a-nd I don't know w-w-where he is."

I sniffle before I burst into tears. The boy looks at me awkwardly before putting his arm around me and patting my back. "Uh yeah I'll help you. Don't cry. Everything will be alright." I nod my head as we start to walk, but as the klutz that I am, I trip over my own feet. I ready myself for the impact when I feel a pair of warm arms go around my waist and steady my on the ground.

I look at my helper and say," Thank you." He just nods and picks me up in his arms bridal style. I start blushing really bad. "You don't have to." I see a smirk come to his lips as he tells me," It's ok. You're really light." I giggle at that and I start asking him questions.

"What's your name?"

"Derek."

"Who do you live with?"

"My dad and brother."

"Lucky. I don't have any siblings. How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Well I'm seven. Where do you live?"

"Lion's Stone neighborhood."

"That's where I live!"

"Okay my turn for questions." I nod my head at Derek.

"What's your name?"

"Chloe."

"Who do you live with?"

"Just my dad. My mom died in a car accident two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"How'd you lose your dad?"

"We were heading towards the fireworks when a group of people came by and carried me away from him. When I finally got away from them I didn't know where he was."

"Well I bet my dad can find him."

"Okie Dokie!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek carries me for a little bit more. When we come up to a man about my dad's age and a boy about my age Derek tells me that that's his family. "Hey dad can you help Chloe find her dad?" Derek's dad turns around and smiles at me. "Sure son. Do you know his cell phone number?" I nod and I give him daddy's number.

"Hello? Is this Chloe's dad? Yes I have her. No I am not hurting her. We are by the food court. Ok see you in a few." He closes his phone and tells me that my dad is on his way. "Thank you very much." He smiles at me again and I notice that Derek is still carrying me. "Um Derek. You can set me down now." He looks at me in confusion before realization shows on Derek's face. He sets me down on the ground and I hear my name being called.

"Daddy!" I run to him and he scoops me into a hug. "I thought I lost you forever! Don't ever do that again." I nod my head and he lets go of me. I take his hand and drag him over to Derek. "Daddy, this is Derek. He helped me find you."

"Hello Derek." He just waves at my dad. Derek's dad comes up to father and shakes his hand.

"Hi I'm Kit and this is my son Simon and you've already met my other son Derek. I'm glad that we could help Chloe find you." Mr. Kit and my dad start talking together when I hear the sound of fireworks blasting off. I look up at the sky and see the firework show begin. I feel Derek grab my hand and I don't shake it off.

In that one short day, Derek and I became best friends. At this time all I thought about was how Derek and I would always be best friends, but what I didn't know was that we would fall in love, get married, and raise a beautiful family.

I squeeze Derek's hand and say," Happy Fourth of July Derek." He smiles at me and says," Happy Fourth of July Chloe."

**Awe! They're so cute! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? In between? This is my first one shot so sorry if it isn't good. I hope you enjoyed it. If you like my writing then you can start reading my other story called The Supernatural School. Have a nice day!**


End file.
